Shredding Professionalism
by HotChocolate17
Summary: Becket decides to catch Castle off guard and let him see a different but just as dangerous side to her. The beginning is lightly based off of episode 3.1 but both Castle and Beckett are single. My first fanfic, please only constructive criticism if you do not like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Castle, I just really enjoyed writing based off the characters.

"Well Beckett, if I'm not mistaken I do believe this means that I won our little bet," Castle said with a smirk of victory.

She turned to him to give a snarky response but settled for just glaring at him instead.

"Yah, good work Castle," she begrudgingly said.

"What? No sass? Just admitting defeat? I have to tell you, it kind of takes the fun away from my well earned victory."

"Exactly," she said looking him straight in the eyes making him falter for a second.

"Well... this means you won't be deprived of my charming company from now on. You did say you would take me back as your partner," his said recovering his composure.

"I suppose there are worse things," she said turning back to her paper work.

"Come on Beckett, as your reinstated partner, I insist on taking you out for a celebratory drink.

"Except going for a drink with you, Castle, would be under the category of "worse things" of which I was referring," she said playfully.

Castle sat down in the chair beside her desk leaning back with his hands behind his head. "Yeah who would want to go out with a ruggedly handsome gentlemen, sounds like quite a drag."

She glared at him, "You flatter your ego too much Castle. It turns out I already have evening plans of the best sort. I have a date with a glass of wine, a good book, and a nice hot bath," she said longingly.

Castle paused for a moment to let the image linger in the back of his mind, enjoying it immensely. "Far be it from me to drag you away from such a lovely evening. Especially since I know how much you are loving my latest book," he said trying to get a rise out of her.

Beckett looked at him startled. "No... it's not your book... it's... an action adventure," she said trying not to hesitate too much.

"Oh, interesting... and what's it about Beckett?" he smugly grinned at her.

She glared at him some more before giving up. "Fine Castle lets go,"

Beckett had said she would meet Castle at the bar because she wanted to change out of her work clothes first. The only trouble was she had no idea what to change into. She was back at her apartment standing in front of her closet, debating. She was worried of giving the wrong impression; not that she didn't want that idea to be given, but she knew she shouldn't. He was her coworker after all. However, she enjoyed the idea of shutting Castle up for once, and she knew the outfit she was looking at would do just that.

"Screw it," she said and started to change.

Castle sat at the bar with his drink in hand. He had no intention of getting drunk tonight so he just slowly sipped it. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. He nearly spilled his drink all over himself as he took in the sight in front of him. Beckett was standing in front of him looking as sexy as ever. She was wearing a short black dress that dipped dangerously too low in the front. He took a bit too long just staring at her before looking back up and seeing her smug expression.

"What's the matter Castle? Didn't think I could let loose? I don't work all the time," She grinned and then turned to walk away towards one of the tables, leaving him to regain his composure.

He bit his lip as he got a great view of her ass as she turned from him. He took a deep breath to try and settle the rising feeling in his stomach as he went to join her at the table.

"So, Kate... it's alright if I call you Kate right since we aren't in a professional setting?" He said playfully.

She glared, daring him to press his luck but allowed him to continue. "Sure Rick," letting his name roll smoothly off her tongue.

He grinned before continuing on. "So why the constant tough exterior? You clearly don't have a problem showing this side of you." He took a moment to let his gaze wonder a bit.

"I want to be taken seriously in my line of work. I don't play around. I only let you see this side of me because lets be honest," she closed the gap between them making it hard for him to breathe normally, "you know full well that I could take you down." She said seductively.

Castle was completely tensed but not out of fear. He was getting so turned on from her being so close and well... so dangerously sexy. He had never experienced this side of her before and he definitely didn't want her to stop.

He wasn't going to let her have all the fun though.

"Well Kate, I'll be happy to let you spank me if I stop taking you seriously." he smirked at her confident that he had regained the upper hand.

Beckett bit her lip trying desperately to come up with a reply to top his. However, she was unaware that this had quite an unintended effect on Castle. His breath hitched in his throat as he was taken away by how damn sexy she was. He had to get some air... now! "How about I get you a drink?" he said standing from his chair very ungracefully.

"Yes a margarita would be nice." she said a bit taken aback.

Castle walked towards the bar to order her drink, taking the time to get his breath back. He didn't understand why she was suddenly loosening up in front of him. But he didn't want to blow it by scaring her away by being too forward.

The rest of their time, Castle was careful not to get carried away with flirting too much, but she was making it so hard on him. Everything she said seemed seductive to his ears but he convinced himself it was just his imagination and his dirty thoughts running away with him.

Beckett on the other hand was a bit frustrated that she couldn't get Castle to pick up her hints. She thought she was doing great at first, but he seemed to pull back after. She had made a decision that she wanted to make something of tonight with him, but she was running out of ideas of how to do it. Maybe he just saw her as his partner and nothing more.

It was starting to get late and Beckett was growing impatient. She was just debating if she wanted to risk being completely forward or not.

They eventually walked out of the bar to catch a cab. It was then that Beckett decided to seize her chance. She walked up behind Castle, pulling him around to face her. She gave him a second to register what was happening before pulling him towards her to kiss him.

Castle's brain seemed to short circuit at the touch of her lips against his. He was brought back to reality when she pushed up closer to him and put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He firmly wrapped his arms around her, melting into her embrace.

She finally leaned back to look into his eyes. He just stared at her blankly trying to get his thoughts to catch up with his words. But he didn't let go of her.

Just then a cab drove up in front of them. "I don't suppose you want to come back to my place for a bit?" Beckett asked him playfully.

"Oh god yes!" Castle said as he opened the cab door for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Be warned this chapter is definitely M rated! Also this is my first time writing anything like this so I hope you enjoy it.**

Castle and Beckett were strenuously trying to keep from making out while they were in the back of the cab. That didn't stop them from letting their hands wander a little bit though. Castle looked at Beckett so passionately as she slid her left hand over his chest. She starred at him deeply leaning in closer. His pulse was running wild as he half closed his eyes and leaned in. But just as they were an inch from each other, she suddenly pulled away playfully. Castle whimpered helplessly at her teasing. But he knew he would definitely be paying her back shortly.

His hand slowly slid half way up her bare leg and lightly squeezed to let her know exactly what he was thinking for his revenge. She felt her cheeks flush at his touch and she slid a little bit closer. She didn't want to get too carried away as they were minutes from her apartment.

As they finally pulled up, they paid the driver before stumbling out of the cab in haste. Beckett grabbed his hand and pulled him along up the steps and inside the building.

She shamelessly had a fantasy that included things getting a little steamy with Castle in an elevator and it was definitely happening tonight.

It was late and there was no one around as the two of them entered the elevator impatient for the doors to close. Once they had, Beckett pushed Castle against the wall and began kissing him roughly. She had her whole body pushed up flush against him making him groan with want. He was loving this confident, seductive side of Beckett. And even more he loved that she was in his arms right now.

The elevator opened on her floor and the two reluctantly pulled apart. They stumbled along together compromising between quickly getting to her door and holding each other closely. Castle had waited so long for this moment that he didn't want to give Beckett a chance to change her mind by letting her drift too far from his embrace. Little did he know that she had wanted this just as long has he had and she was definitely not backing out tonight.

Beckett stumbled with her key in the lock because Castle was making fine work of her neck with his lips. She thrust her hips back into Castle's making him gasp, giving her just enough time to focus on opening the door. He gripped her hips tightly trying to maintain his balance as he was almost feeling dizzy with how sexy she was in front of him.

Finally she opened the door and pulled him inside with her. This time he pushed her up against the door and ground his hips against hers letting her know exactly how turned on he was. His pants were getting to be horribly tight.

She moaned at being able to feel his hard self against her. She wanted him so badly but she wanted to have some fun with him first. She pushed him away a little bit and gave him a look that told him not to move.

Beckett ran her hands up along his arms and over his chest making him shiver at the contact. They slowly made their way down to the rim of his pants and she removed his belt. She suddenly kissed him hard but pulled away as quickly as she had attacked him leaving his head spinning. With his belt still in her hand, she wrapped it around his waist and used it to pull him over to her couch.

When she had him standing in front of it, she pushed Castle down rather harshly reminding him just how dangerous she was. She stood in front of him for a moment just letting him stare at her with longing. She was absolutely mesmerizing to him.

Beckett loved torturing him, and she was far from finished. She pushed his legs apart and put her right knee to rest on the couch in between. So close to putting pressure against him in just the right spot, but not quite. He groaned in anticipation. She was driving him wild.

Beckett leaned in slowly to kiss him, and he closed his eyes just wanting to feel her soft lips against his. But instead she decided to go for his neck making him gasp out loudly at the sudden love biting against him. He was unraveling underneath her and finally she decided to give him a little bit more of what he wanted. She pressed her right knee against him fully, making him moan loudly. His hands were painfully gripping her hips in pleasure.

Just as he was getting used to this wonderful new feeling it was gone again. He looked up at her in surprise to protest, but his mouth just hung open. She was slowly sliding the straps of her dress off her shoulders. So teasingly slow. He just stared at her, with his mouth watering. He wanted to attack her right then and there but he was a little worried about how she would make him pay for it. He wasn't ashamed to say he was afraid of what this woman could do.

Here he was witnessing the most beautiful woman in the world giving him a strip tease. He could hardly take just watching. Finally the dress slid off but before Castle could take in the view, she lightly threw her dress at his face distracting him long enough to pounce on him again. She straddled his hips and unclasped her bra. He slid the straps off her shoulders and threw the garment aside. His breath hitched in his throat as he took her in.

 _God is she trying to kill me?! She is so beautiful._ It didn't help that she was also wearing sexy lace panties that barely left anything to the imagination.

He was at a loss for words so he just let his hands do the talking. They slowly slid up to grasp her beautiful mounds, and squeezed playfully.

She let out a moan at the feel of his hands which had quite an effect on Castle. His pants were ridiculously too tight.

He leaned forward and took one of her breasts into his mouth. He enjoyed the feeling of swirling his tongue around it and feeling it harden.

Suddenly he lost all sense of what he was doing as Beckett started grinding her hips against his with slow hard strokes. He felt like he could barely get enough oxygen to his brain to process what was happening. All of his senses were just going wild.

He had never relinquished all control before. This was entirely a new experience for him but he was enjoying it immensely and definitely not opposed to doing so again in the future.

Beckett began to unbutton Castle's shirt and she pulled it off him harshly before attacking the clasp of his pants.

She pulled his member out of his pants and began stroking him slowly. Castle was desperately loosing all self control. His knuckles were white against her thighs and his bottom lip was on the verge of bleeding from biting it so hard.

"Wait... I'm getting... so close," he barely managed to say as she was picking up the pace. As much as he didn't want the pleasure to stop, he wanted to be inside Beckett making her moan as loudly as he had just been shamelessly doing.

Beckett stood up from the couch and pulled him along to her bedroom. She silently thanked herself for remembering to clean up earlier that day.

She turned around once they had entered the room to see Castle had already taken his pants off and was wearing nothing in front of her. She paused for a moment her eyes transfixed on him.

"Like what you see?" Castle smirked enjoying the effect he had on her.

Despite herself, she blushed at being caught. She tried to recover her composure by taking back control and pushing Castle back onto the bed.

"Nope, my turn," he said against her ear as he lifted her up with her legs around his waist and roughly lowered them both onto the bed.

He wasted no time in pulling off her panties, but only half way. He then pushed her knees up to her chest to get a great view of her lower half. Castle looked Beckett straight in the eyes as he seductively licked his middle finger and then lower it to her folds. He wanted to tease her as much as she had done to him, so he only stroked the outside.

He was surprised to find how wet she already was, there was no need for extra lubricant.

"Rick, I want you so badly!" she whimpered helplessly.

Castle was more than willing to comply. Enjoying the fact that Beckett couldn't see what he was doing, he slowly lowered himself to press his tongue against her center.

Beckett let out a loud, uncharacteristic moan and gripped the sheets to hold herself steady. He was driving her insane with the things he was doing with his tongue.

Just as Beckett was going to complain that she couldn't take any more teasing, he stopped. He pulled her panties off the rest of the way and came to rest in between her legs.

Beckett quickly leaned over to her nightstand and grabbed a condom. She was glad she kept a few in there. Castle slipped it on hastily not wanting to waste any time not feeling her against him.

He enjoyed slowly stroking himself against her driving them both impossibly higher. But Beckett was having none of this. She impatiently thrust up against him forcing his member inside her.

Castle was so startled, his whole body shuddered. He felt so amazing feeling her all around him.

He gave her a minute to adjust to his size before beginning to move. He began with long slow thrusts trying to help himself last as long as possible.

Before he knew it, Beckett was climaxing under him. She felt her whole body shuddering with pleasure.

But Castle barely gave her time to recover, he pulled her knees up in between them and began thrusting into her roughly, determined to make her climax again. Beckett was nearly screaming, her moans were so loud in response to this new position. She knew her neighbors could probably hear her but she didn't even care.

"Are you going to cum again for me Kate?" he huskily whispered into her ear.

"Oh god yes! Rick don't stop, you feel so good!"

That was all the encouragement he needed. He was getting so close he could barely stand it.

He felt her unraveling around him once more and he could feel her walls grip him tightly. This pushed him over the edge as he felt her cum again. With a few more strokes riding out the wave of pleasure, he gently collapsed on top of her.

It was a little hard for Beckett to catch her breath with him on top, so she rolled them over so that she was resting against his chest. Castle threw away the condom and just wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair.

Beckett leaned back enough to look him in the face. No words were needed to express the way they felt about each other. She just tenderly stroked his face with her fingers and lightly kissed him.

She loved knowing that he would be there beside her when she woke up in the morning.

Castle's eyes began to grow heavy as he listened to the steady rhythm of her breathing. He loved her so much and he couldn't imagine a better way to sleep at night then just being beside her.

And with that they both drifted off to sleep.

 **Authors Note: Let me know if you guys want me to write another chapter or if you think it's good to leave just here. Thanks so much for the reviews!**

 ***** Another chapter is on the way! Sorry it is taking so long. I've been busy with school and I don't want to rush this chapter and have it not turn out as good as my first two. Thank you for all your interest!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this has taken me so long. I've been so busy. I hope you guys enjoy! Also helpful tips are completely welcome.**

Beckett slowly awoke to a heated presence pressed up behind her. She smiled to herself remembering last night. Castle was spooning her under the sheets and she was in no rush to change the position. She did however wish she could see him.

Finally she decided she couldn't wait any longer and tried as smoothly as she could to turn over and face the man next to her in bed. His eyes slowly fluttered open and a grin even wider then hers spread over his lips.

"Mmm... it's too early isn't it?" Castle groaned trying to snuggle back into the pillows with her.

"Well Castle, I could always help you wake up if you like," she whispered in his ear. She observed he was considerably less sleepy after that statement.

"What did you have in mind?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Guess you'll never know because look at that, you're awake!" She laughed and turned to get out of bed.

"No wait... come back!" he said pulling her back down next to him. "It's Saturday, we can sleep in."

"Castle I do need to get ready sometime, I told Lanie I would meet her for brunch. I don't want to wait until the last minute and look disheveled. She'll see right through me in seconds."

"If you cared so much for public opinion, you probably should have avoided being so... loud last night," he grinned mischievously.

Beckett's face suddenly turned red and she shyly buried her face into her pillow. "I wasn't that loud," came her muffled response.

"Don't get me wrong... I was definitely... not complaining," he said in between kissing her shoulders and the back of her neck.

She moaned into the pillow, "You're not going to let me get ready any time soon are you?"

"Nope," he said squeezing her closer to him just to enunciate the point.

"Fine then," she said as she turned towards him and pulled his head to hers to kiss him. Castle was running his hands all over her body. He just couldn't get enough of her. The way her smooth skin felt pressed against him was almost enough to send his head reeling.

Beckett had a smug look in her eyes though that he couldn't figure out. Suddenly he jumped as he felt her hand tighten around his already stiff member. As if this wasn't enough to drive him as wild as he had been the night before, she started to kiss down his chest while slowly stroking him. It was his turn to grip the sheets for support.

Beckett's lips were just inches of where he wanted them to be. He shuddered in anticipation of what her hot mouth would feel like sucking on him.

Unfortunately he realized his mistake too late. Beckett jumped off the bed as she was free of his grasp. "Guess you'll have to wait until next time," She laughed. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get ready."

"So... mean!" he huskily groaned after her.

She just turned and winked at him before walking into her bathroom.

Castle flopped back onto the pillow in frustration. He definitely had to get her back for that one.

Just then he heard the water turn on. She was probably expecting him to make his move while she was showering. He, unfortunately, had no advantages against this woman, she was just too damn sexy which evaporated all of his resolve.

"Mind if I join you," Castle said as he stepped behind her into the shower.

"I was wondering when you were going to," she said without turning around.

He put his hands against her shoulders and slowly began to massage as she washed the soap out of her hair. He wanted her to be putty in his hands. He lightly nipped at the back of her neck making her moan. He picked up the soap and pulled her in to lean against him. With his head over her shoulder, he had a great view of her front. He slowly began to work up a lather across her chest with the soap, paying special attention to her breasts. Then he began to slide the soap lower to her ribs and then to her navel. He stayed there for a while just letting her feel a bit of the frustration he was feeling earlier.

Growing impatient, she reached around behind her to take him into her hand to speed things up but he pulled away.

"I don't think so. I know all too well the power you have over me once you get started," he grinned as he turned her around and pinned her up against the wall with her hands above her head. His left hand held her wrists in place while his right hand began its slow trek with the soap once again.

She playfully struggled for a bit but she liked this dominant side of him. She felt completely exposed in front of him and yet this didn't bother her at all. She was completely comfortable with him and she wanted to enjoy it to the fullest.

He stared at her right in the eyes letting the tension grow before diving in and kissing her passionately. He dropped the soap and pressed himself up against her making her gasp. "This is pay back for earlier," he groaned against her ear.

"Castle, I need you now!" She said as she tried to hitch her leg up over his hip to pull him in closer.

Castle took the hint and pulled her up so that both of her legs were wrapped around him. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, careful not to slip while holding her. He set her down on top of the sink and quickly left to grab another condom out of the dresser drawer.

He was back within moments and already sheathed as he slid himself into her without wasting any more time. She didn't need any more foreplay.

Beckett wrapped her arms and legs around him again moaning as this new position seemed to hit her in just the right spot as he thrust into her.

Castle was going nuts just watching the expression on Beckett's face, especially when she leaned back and allowed him a spectacular view of her whole body. She was unbelievably sexy as she was dripping wet all over from the shower.

He knew he wasn't going to last long like this so he reached in between them to rub her clit. Castle toyed a bit with her by mixing up his pace to drive her closer to the edge. That, and he was trying to hold off his own orgasm.

With a few more thrusts, Beckett was cumming as hard as she had the night before. Her body continued to shake with the after effects of her orgasm as Castle soon followed suit. They both stayed there gasping for breath for a little bit.

Castle began kissing her along her jawline, "Or you could stay here with me instead of hanging out with Lanie," he said as if finishing a previous sentence.

"Done!" Beckett said as she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for yet another kiss.

 **Thanks so much for reading! After this chapter I think I'm going to try and lead back into a little bit more plot to make this story more sustainable, or I might leave it where it is and start on a new story... Not sure yet. :)**


End file.
